Second Chances
by Deena70
Summary: Once upon a time, Serenity was infatuated with Seto Kaiba. But he rejected her love and walked out of her life… Months later, he has come back and cast as the Beast, under the orders of the play’s director, Serenity. Will the past repeat itself? SS, J


_Disclaimer:_ _I own nothing, dammit!_

_Author's note:_ Hello, everyone! The story is back again! Sorry for the inconvenience, but I thought I could do better so…(shrugs). Anyway, the rest of the story will be added soon enough. Just a tweak here and a kick there and it should be done by…next year? (Runs away from glares) Gomenasai! I'm busy with other fics, mountain piles of homework and the upcoming exams. (Shudders) I hate school. Then again, who loves it? 

-

**~ Main Character's Age ~**

_Serenity Wheeler:_ Age 16 ½ 

_Seto Kaiba:_ Age 18 ½ 

_Mai Valentine:_ Age 26 ½ 

_Yugi and the gang:_ Age 18 ½ 

-

**Title:** _Second Chances_

**Author:** Deena

**Rated: **PG13

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Main Pairing:** Seto/Serenity

**Summary:** Once upon a time, Serenity was infatuated with Seto Kaiba. But he rejected her love and walked out of her life… Months later, he has come back and cast as the Beast, under the orders of the play's director, Serenity. Will the past repeat itself? 

-

************************************************************************************

" He loves me…he loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…"

Seto Kaiba watched in astonishment as Serenity mutilated the petals of a flower one by one as she chanted the mantra. " What did that flower ever do to you to deserve dying like that?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Serenity smiled and continued tearing the petals apart mercilessly. " It let me found it," she answered.

Seto groaned then glanced at his watch. It had been an hour since that stupid mutt had left him to look after his younger.

He remembered what that Chihuahua had said before making his disappearing act. " You're the great Seto Kaiba who can survive through the worst things. Don't worry. I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe I'll take your brother out and give him a little man advice sometimes…"

" I don't want you near my brother. You'll taint his innocent mind," Seto had retorted.

Strangely, this time, Joey had ignored his insult. " That's the spirit. Gotta go!" 

And now here he was, babysitting the mutt's sister. Damn, but he was definitely getting too soft for his own good.

" He loves me…he loves me not…" Serenity continued picking off the flower.

Seto sighed. " What does a flower know about his feelings away?"

" You wouldn't understand. It's a female thing," Serenity said proudly.

" Why don't you just ask him?" Seto asked, rolling his eyes. 

To his surprise, the girl blushed and looked downcast at the flower in her hand. " I-I don't think…he'd appreciate knowing it."

The CEO shrugged. " You never know until you try."

" If you say so…" Serenity took a deep breath and stared right into his startled cobalt eyes. " Do you or do you not love me, Seto Kaiba."

And the normally cool, calm and collected CEO of Kaiba Corporation could only stare at her in shock. 

************************************************************************************

-

**~ Prologue: Love Me…Not ~**

-

" Big brother, it's time for school!" Serenity tried to shook her brother. But the blond Brooklyn boy merely chortled, turned, covered his face with a pillow and snored on. " Burger…French fries…hmm…" 

Serenity sweatdropped. " Really, he thinks too much of food…" She whipped out a horn and honked.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey jumped out of bed in fright. " What da hell was dat for!?"

" To wake you up," his sister replied off-handedly. " C'mon. I've prepared breakfast."

" FOOD!!!!!" Joey raced out his bedroom.

Serenity sweatdropped. " Knew that would get him going… Oh, big brother, I need to borrow ten bucks! Could you lend me some money?"

" Of course. Here ya go!" Without looking up from his beloved chicken nuggets, Joey handed his sister the twelve bucks. " You owe me ten bucks, ya hear?"

Serenity nodded happily. " Sure. Goodbye, big brother." As she walked out of the house, she stopped and frowned. " I think I'm forgetting something… BIG BROTHER, YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" YEAH!!!!! SCHOOL!!!!!!!!" Mokuba was prancing around with excitement.

" Why so excited?" Seto Kaiba asked his brother, amused.

" 'Cause today's the first day of school and I can't wait!" Mokuba replied.

Seto wished he were excited too. But he had already learned just about everything he had to learn from school, so he wasn't really looking forward to it. He had had to work for months on a Virtual Reality program that promised mega profits. But because he had missed out on a full year, he had to go through senior year again. 

" Sir, your limo has arrived," the chauffeur announced. 

The Kaiba brothers stepped into the car and the limo was off.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serenity was biting on her French bread she had bought from a bakery as she read her English book as she skipped down the sidewalk merrily. She was the best English student in class, the only one who could quickly grasp the grammar lessons well, and she was the star student every time. She was feeling extra cheerful today because she would be asked to recite a poem in front of class which she had memorized by heart already. 

" It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…" She smiled at William Shakespeare's poetry and bit on the bread again. She began to imagine herself as William Shakespeare saying his poetry aloud to his beloved.

Just as she was starting to drift into a dreamy state, a limo zoomed past her, and before she knew it, she was covered in mud from head to toe. Serenity looked down at her dirty uniform. " AHHHH!!!!!!!" she squealed in outrage. " HEY YOU!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled after the limousine that accelerated its' speed.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Seto, maybe we should check that girl. She looks kinda upset," Mokuba said as he pointed to the yelling girl outside.

" No, we don't want to be late for school," was Seto's monotone reply. But for some reason, the girl was oddly familiar. 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

" Serenity, why are you late?" the English teacher demanded.

" Sorry, Ms. Ochiai," Serenity apologized meekly. " Some careless driver splashed mud all over me and I had to go back and change."

Ms. Ochiai nodded. " You may be excused this time. Go and sit behind that new student."

" New student?" Serenity echoed in surprise. She looked at the new student's face and nearly had a heart attack. " Omigod! It can't be!" But it was. 

The dark brown hair, the icy blue eyes…

Seto Kaiba, the guy who had told her to go to hell after she confessed her feelings to him, was sitting there, bored out of his skull.

Seto Kaiba…

-

**To be continued…**


End file.
